


Invitation

by Jemppu



Series: Months [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and of"Months"moments, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Paul calls Hugh with an invitation.With illustration:"Between Shifts"
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Months [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom).

## 

## Months: Invitation 

Through the monitor Paul sees the doctor sitting on the white couch which has already become quite a familiar feature of their frequent video calls. Or “laying” might be a better description, given the way Hugh is slumped so low, in a very eased manner.

Everything Paul sees of the room, appears to be bathing in the brightness of the early morning light. Most blindingly so Hugh himself, who despite the white couch and the bright surroundings, manages to shine well above everything else, in his pure white Starfleet medic’s attire.

And that’s even without the doctor’s usual, brilliant smile. If he was to flash that now, it would surely parch Paul’s retinas, the scientist muses to himself.

  
  
“ _“Invitation”_ they say, when what they really mean is _“orders"_ ”, Paul huffs on the line in his all too familiar irked tone, after having explained Hugh about this another urgent ‘conference call’ the research team had received just earlier today. Requesting them to come give a lecture to a bunch of other representatives, most of whom have no comprehension, or real, personal interest even, for their unusual field of study anyway, but are there just to represent their own respective organizations.

Not knowing how their research team’s message ultimately gets delivered to those actually in charge of decisions, when filtered through such lethargic ‘vessels’, always bothers Paul.  
  
The doctor just smiles patiently at Paul’s tirade, seemingly while browsing through other tabs on his PADD as well.

As he often does: Paul has come to realize, how on times like this, he occasionally finds himself going on with his rants even longer than perhaps necessary - only so he can watch Hugh just sit there with that faintly amused, understanding, gentle smile on his face, looking blissfully relaxed, and yes, damn beautiful. The man is beautiful.  
  
Paul then realizes just how familiar Hugh’s apartment too has gotten to be in this short a time: he doesn’t see much any of it from the angle the monitor is positioned on Hugh’s lap _(which offers a surprisingly nice view too)_ , but can vividly picture the scene with the white patio doors, the woven carpet - matching that throw slung over the back rest behind Hugh -, and the round glass coffee table with it’s unusual wooden legs configuration and the chosen couple of actual paper books on it - which Paul has taken to be some mementos from the doctor’s Academy days perhaps, given their apparent medically educational nature.  
  
And the glassware: Paul has in the past noted several glass vases and such, thoughtfully placed around the apartment, which must be purely decorative, as he hasn’t figured any practical use for them.  
  
The reason for this to have peaked his interest might be the various glass containers littered around their own Station, as well. Surrounding him right now even. But those are specifically for mushroom cultivation - they serve a purpose, right? Though why are they scattered around the premises then, instead of being stored away in some remote containment, like scientific samples ought to?  
  
Like the litter of Armillaria Mellea growing right next to him here on the kitchen counter, soon ready to be introduced to the rest of the family and planted in the main garden the team affectionately calls _“The Nursery”_.  
  
Is it because they are ‘family’? A fresh, previously incomprehensible thought just now manifests in Paul’s mind: is this his way of having ‘loved ones’ around? He’s never really thought about it before, and to Paul the idea seems unrecognizably sentimental of him. But could it be true? Seems almost unacceptable.  
  
“I know it’s on a short notice”, Paul says, snapping out of his thoughts, his voice completely changing tone from the previous irritated drone, “but I’d really love to meet you”.  
  
_“Love”_? Paul is immediately quite taken aback by the intensity of the words escaping him right there.  
  
Would he even dare to address such a thing, if Hugh hadn’t previously indicated he’d be interested to join Paul on one of his presentation trips? For a chance to meet in person. Which they still haven’t after their brief, and borderline nasty, initial encounter on Alpha Centauri.  
  
“Absolutely”, Hugh responds nonchalantly from his browsing, like this is not such a big deal as Paul’s mind is making it to be, “I’ll see if I can arrange my shifts so, that I could be free for the whole weekend”.  
  
Not even out of his work clothes yet - the man does seem like he has been keen to contact Paul as well. Or is just between working tireless shifts? The doctor seems remarkably awake, despite the early hours there at Hugh’s end, and despite just having completed a night shift.  
  
“Excellent”, Paul beams, not bothered to worry about showcasing his enthusiasm anymore, “I’ll send you the details on the location I… we’ll be staying at”.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re actually getting me excited for one of these damn humiliation trips” Paul then laughs, awkwardly. Or is it just a pleasant surprise in his voice? For the thought of a weekend ‘off work’ being so unexpectedly delightful.  
  
“There are things outside the lab to get excited over, Mushroom-man”, Hugh remarks assuredly, now with that dangerously radiant smile Paul doesn’t seem able to look away from, “time you experienced something outside your cocoon as well”.  
  
“…at a conference?” Paul’s brow rises along his playfully toned reply. He has been to dozens of these already, what could really be so different, “I remain dubious”.  
  
“I would expect nothing less from a scientific mind like yours”, Hugh laughs, “but my prognosis remains positive: that your final assessment will be quite different once enough proof has been presented”.  
  
“Fine”, Paul smirks, “I’ll be looking forward to getting proven wrong on this”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/177155784554/between-shifts-like-stated-in-the-last-post).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
